Enslaved
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Ryoma was put on auction and the heir to one of the most famous company buys him. The worried Regulars think Ryoma is sick until they go and visit Ryoma's house to find out the horrible truth... Rated M for later chapters, Pairings unknown...
1. Chapter one the beta'ed version

A/N: The story-line is basically the same as the previous one, so, those of you who read it, unless you want to read the better version, you dont need to read XD

Disclaimer: I dont own prince of tennis, or any of the characters involved in the story =]

* * *

Chapter one!

* * *

"LET THE AUCTION BEGIN!" The tall man with glasses and a clean cut hairdo stood in front of the podium with a hammer in his right hand. The crowed murmured in anticipation clutching their auction numbers firmly. "I SHALL PRESENT TO YOU THE AUCTION ITEM!" The other tall men that were on stage removed the cover that was placed on top of a cage and kicked it so the 'object' that was in it could prove that it was alive.

The boy that was in the cage had black hair with a shade of green, and his body composure was almost perfect with the right amount of muscles yet very slim and slender. His lips were one of the most appealing parts of his face; so innocent and pink and never been soiled. The audience members all talked amongst themselves until one member called out.

"He looks as good as dead. How can you guarantee us that he's not some sick child that's going to die in a couple of days?" Heads all nodded in agreement to the question. One person however, was stunned to see his competitor scrunched up into a ball sleeping soundly with only a towel to cover him up.

"I have prepared a video from just yesterday, so that… He would satisfy his master." With that being said, the video that was mentioned started to play and caught everyone's attention. The boy in the cage was playing tennis, and he was quite good. The way his black hair with a tint of green flowed as he ran to catch up to the ball, the way his golden eyes burned with determination, the way his muscular yet slender body swiftly moved across the tennis court caught the specter's eyes. The video stopped playing and behind the podium, the man coughed. "WE WILL START THE BIDDING AT 100 DOLLARS!"

The moment the number was announced, number-plates shot up in the air. Everyone glared at the other wanting the prize displayed before them. The price finally reached to 1000 dollars and the auction suddenly came to a stop.

"1100 dollars!" a suitcase full of money flew onto the stage and following the suitcase was a man with purple hair who jumped up and gently picked up his prize. He held him tight against his chest. "Ore-sama will be buying this child; I hope nobody has any complaints, ahn?" He shot an annoyed glance at the entire population, grabbed the contract which tied the child and himself, and exited the hall.

'Ryoma Echizen… this is another interesting meeting…' Keigo Atobe, the heir the most exquisite company, thought to himself clutching the boy tighter.

_-Flashback__-_

"I'm off to school!" Ryoma Echizen slung his tennis bag onto his shoulder and dashed out the door to be greeted by his sempai and best friend Takeshi Momoshiro. Ryoma hopped onto Momo's bike and the two of them sped off for school.

The moment his son was out of sight Nanjiro Echizen sighed deeply and walked over to his dear wife, Rinko, and hugged her from behind. The strange behavior of her husband worried Rinko, so she unwound Nanjiro's arms from her waist. Turning around to look at him, she placed both of her hands on either sides of his cheeks. Nanjiro closed his eyes in despair and sighed once again.

"What's wrong, hun?" Rinko asked tilting her head slightly.

"Rinko… hunny… I did something that is unforgivable… as a parent… as a human being…" Nanjiro shifted away from Rinko whose arms dropped to her side.

"What… What do you mean, hun?"

"I sold my… no, _our_ son…" Nanjiro dropped his head ashamed of himself. Rinko dropped to the floor; her eyes not focused on anything. "That day when I came home drunk…" Rinko shrieked which stunned the speechless father. "Hunny…" He bent down to reassure her, but she just slapped his hands away.

"How _could_ you?!" tears flowed down her face and the two held each other and cried.

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Momo arrived at their School called Seigaku, short for Seishun Gakuen.

"Hoi, hoi~! Ochibi isn't late for the first time, nyaaa~!" Eiji Kikamaru jumped on his young kohai and hugged him.

"Hanase, sempai!" Ryoma struggled, but with the help of the mother of the tennis team, Shuichiro Oishi, and the tensai, Syuusuke Fuji, Eiji was removed from the suffocating boy. He thanked those who helped and hurried to the locker room where he changed into his usual tennis outfit and started to warm up by jogging around the courts.

While all this was happening, a tall eerie looking figure, with a clean cut hairdo stalked Ryoma and filmed his every movement; afraid to miss a single moment of greatness.

Morning practice ended at its usual time. The tennis players dragged themselves into the shower stalls.

"Nya~! It's ochibi's turn to be last!" There were 8 people in total that wanted to shower, but only 7 stalls to use. How strange is that?

"Saa… Echizen, on the bright side, you can practice against the wall for a bit," Fuji suggested chuckling in amusement as the baby of the tennis club pouted and walked out the door.

Pacing himself the 'stalker' wondered about when his 'prey' should be captured. His eyes averted towards the locker room just as Ryoma stomped out, clearly annoyed. Not missing his chance, the man jumped out from behind the bushes and swiftly placed a cloth dosed with chloroform over his victim's nose and mouth. Without even having a chance to struggle, Ryoma feebly dropped on the floor. The man grinned, picked him up, and walked over to his car where his 2 companions were waiting for him. 'This one's going to be sold at a high price…' The man thought to himself, as the four of them drove to their hiding place.

One by one the regulars exited the showers refreshed and ready for school.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ryoma?" Momo got to his tip-toes and glanced around.

"Fshuuu…" Kaoru Kaido hissed.

"Nya~! Ochibi is probably mad he wasn't in the showers first," Eiji chuckled clinging onto his doubles partner.

"Yeah, or he actually may be in class," Takashi Kawamura mumbled, his confidence drained without his racquet.

"There is 40% chance that Echizen is already in class," The brain of the tennis team, Sadaharu Inui, jotted down notes on his notebook.

"Whatever happened to Echizen, I'm sure he's fine," the feared buchou, Kunimitsu Tezuka, silenced everyone and they all went their separate ways to class.

During the afternoon practices, the regulars of the tennis team noticed the absence of Ryoma, and some got a little fidgety.

"Ne, Tezuka, Echizen seems to be missing… and I doubt he's the kind to skip class," Fuji's eyes opened slightly revealing beautiful blue orbs that everyone feared to see.

"Aa…" Tezuka replied thinking about the number of laps he was going to make his little kohai run.

"Tezuka, I just called Ryoma's house, and apparently Ryoma's sick," Oishi panted a little from the running.

"Hm… Alright. Thanks for calling Oishi," Tezuka nodded once towards the worried vice-captain.

"Shouldn't we go visit Ochibi, nya?" Eiji, who overheard the conversation, purred holding onto his doubles partner.

"I think it'd be best to let him rest for the day," he said although inwardly he wanted to visit as well.

"Saa… We'll see about that," Fuji's eyes slowly closed once again and the tennis practice continued.

-_Flashback end-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Word Bank:  
Kohai = underclassmen  
Sempai = upperclassmen  
Ochibi = shorty/kiddo… along the lines of that  
Hanase = let go**

A/N: Please give credit to Amira Sukitsu for Beta-ing my work =] Thanks to her my work changed from "%$%#" into better XD  
Thank you Amira Sukitsu~ =D


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: I am honestly ashamed for finally getting around to making the next chapter for this story. ^^;; hehe... But i over came the hard bit (the lemon) so now it should be updating regularly ;) Please enjoy the next chapter~

* * *

**Enslaved 2:**

"Welcome home Keigo-sama." Atobe's servants greeted him as he walked through the door with the frail boy in his arms. Without saying a single word, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked straight to his room and commanded all his workers 'DO NOT DISTURB'.

He gingerly laid his prize on his bed and put blind folds on Ryoma. "I'm sorry Ryoma… But if I want to enjoy you as much as I can, I'd rather you not see me like this." Atobe purred into Ryoma's ear.

"mmmhm…" Ryoma mumbled too tired to talk. Atobe slowly tied Ryoma's wrists on each side of the bedpost and lifted the younger boys' shirt up. Ryoma gasped as the cold air contacted his well toned muscles and moaned when Atobe started to trace them with one finger. The older of the two, felt his pants tightening at the sight of Ryoma's back arching wanting more.

"Ahn… Who… who is… Thi –" Atobe kissed Ryoma's lips fiersly, when the two parted and Ryoma gasped for air, Atobe didn't miss that chance to slip his tongue in Ryoma's mouth and explored it. Ryoma tried to struggle but felt too weak to. Not being able to hold on any longer, Atobe slipped his pants and boxers off while he did the same with the younger one. Atobe bent down and licked the tip of Ryoma's dick. He hissed in satisfaction. Soon Atobe was sucking on the younger's' member deliciously, his tongue attached to it constantly. "aahh… mmmhm…. Uuhhh…." Ryoma's breath came in short pants and gasps.

"I…I'm cuming…" Ryoma thrust into Atobe's mouth, but Atobe's tongue was pressed against the tip and his mouth held onto the shaft sternly.

"Not so fast…" he muffled out and reached out for a piece of ribbon. He carefully tied the ribbon at the edge of the young one's penis. Ryoma struggled both in pain and pleasure.

"Ooooh… Please… I need to… aaaahh… cum…" Ryoma begged, his whole body shivering in the brand new sensation. Atobe only chuckled and took out something.

"I think it's time I take out these toys so I can share them with you ahn?" Atobe held onto the controller and shoved the vibrator into Ryoma's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, to which the younger obeyed. When he thought it was wet enough he took it out of Ryoma's mouth. "This is going to hurt a little… Squirm my prince… squirm..." He pushed the vibrator into Ryoma's entrance. Ryoma gasped and shuddered, but Atobe ignored it and turned it on. The moment the vibrator started to vibrate, Ryoma shrieked.

"AHH! Aaaah!" he cried out in pain "cum… I need to … aaahhh! CUM!" Ryoma desperately cried twisting his body, arching his back, squirming… Atobe seized Ryoma's mouth once again and bit his lower lip making it bleed. "mmmmfh" Ryoma's attempt for dominance for his domain failed as Atobe explored his cavern once again.

"Cumm!" Ryoma pleaded.

"Not yet dear prince…" Atobe purred, nipping at Ryoma's ear. "aaaahhh" Ryoma cried once again, tears flowing down his cheeks. Atobe removed the vibrator from Ryoma's entrance with one swift movement. He shoved his own penis into the boy's mouth and ordered the boy to suck once again. Ryoma took in the older boy's penis and licked it in his mouth. Atobe hissed in satisfaction tangling his fingers with Ryoma's hair.

"mmmhm… Ryoma…." Atobe mumbled as he took it out of Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma looked lustful… so edible… Coated with a thin layer of sweat, his well toned muscles looking more tensed than usual. This turned Atobe on. He gently lifted Ryoma up into a crouching position on all fours. He held Ryoma's entrance and started to lick it skill fully. Ryoma hissed as Atobe's tongue entered Ryoma's entrance stretching it out.

"aaah… more… please… let me… cum…" Ryoma gasped once before continuing, "master…" That one word did the magic. Atobe stopped licking and got up to his knees so that his fully erect penis was in front of Ryoma's ass.

"Relax…" Atobe cooed as he pushed it in slowly.

"AHHHHH!" Feeling a sudden sharp pain in his ass, Ryoma let out a piercing scream as his head crashed into the bed, his arms failing him. "Anhhh…." Tears rolled down Ryoma's cheeks. Atobe paused.

"Relax…" He cooed once again and slid in his penis in even deeper. When it was fully in, he felt Ryoma shivering but he continued with what he was doing. He slowly started to thrust in and out. With each thrust, Ryoma gasped and panted. "Fast…Faster…" Atobe's movement became faster as they both got into the rhythm

"Ahn… Cuming…" Atobe swiftly released the ribbon that bounded Ryoma's shaft. As soon as the ribbon was undone, Ryoma came with a silent scream. Soon afterwards, Atobe gave his final thrust and came in Ryoma. When Atobe pulled out of Ryoma, his warm liquid started to spill over Ryoma's entrance. 'So cute…' he thought to himself as he collapsed next to Ryoma who was already sleeping soundly.

Meanwhile in Seigaku.

"RYOMAAA!" Momo stopped by Ryoma's house as usual and waited for his best friend to appear. When the gate opened, instead of Ryoma, his mother appeared. Eyes puffy from crying, she looked liked the living dead. What happened to the once beautiful Rinko? "Ano… Is Ryoma really that bad?" Momo's expression changed into a worried one.

"Yes… he's erm… very ill. I don't think he'll be able to go to school so soon." Rinko choked out and started to cry again. "I'm sorry…" she said to Momo as headed back to her house closing the gate behind her.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Momo thought out loud but continued to paddle his way to school.

When he arrived Seigaku, he went to this buchou immediately, even before getting changed.

"Buchou, I was just at Ryoma's house, but apparently he's really sick… His mom was crying." Tezuka's usual icy expression broke for a moment as his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, go change and warm up." Tezuka ordered Momo.

"Hai…" He replied, lifeless. As soon as Momo left for the changing-room, Tezuka paced over to Ryuzaki coach.

"Sensei." He greeted her.

"Ara… it's rare to see with this expression. What's wrong?" Tezuka explained to her about what Momo said and how Ryoma seemed really sick.

"So, is it okay for us to go and visit Ryoma and cancel our afternoon practice?"

"It's also rare to see you willing to cancel practice…" Ryuzaki scratched her chin and raised an eyebrow.

"He's our team-mate; I don't think anyone can concentrate with one of our team-members that ill." Tezuka's face remained motionless.

"If that's what you want…" Ryuzaki chuckled and headed off for her office.

Tezuka waited until practice to end before he announced the visit.

"Everyone except for the regulars are dismissed, and don't forget, afternoon practice is canceled today!"

"Hai!"

The regulars all shuddered (except for Fuji of course ^^) before gathering in front of their captain.

"Why the sudden cancel Tezuka?" Fuji cocked his head slightly.

"I have received permission from sensei to go visit Echizen." The moment he said that, everyone's faces lit up. Even Kaido was smiling (even though it looked menacing).

"Hontou?" Eiji beamed at Tezuka. "YATTAA!" The red-head bounced up and down. Fuji just chuckled. No one could wait for classes to end.

Finally that time has come. The end of school, time to visit the baby of their team. Everyone met up at the gate of their school and walked together, Momo leading the way. The walk to Ryoma's house was unexpectedly silent. When they finally reached his house, Momo knocked on the gate and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it…?" called out a frail woman's voice from the other side of the gate. 'That must be Ryoma's mother' they all thought in unison. When the door opened, the same person Momo saw earlier this morning appeared.

"Hello, we are the regular members of the Seigaku tennis team. We are here to check on Ryoma and to keep him company for a while, if you don't mind." Tezuka, as the captain, greeted Rinko politely, but instead of a reply, she started wailed and started to sob. All of the regulars were too stunned to say anything; even Fuji's eyes were open and frozen.

"Honey? Who's at the door?" came a manly voice. 'ah… and that must be the father…' they thought. When Nanjiro came out, everyone gasped, because he too, looked like he needed a good night sleep… and a nice long bath. Putting all those thoughts aside, Tezuka re-introduced them. Nanjiro's eyes were filled with sadness. "Rinko honey, I think these kids have a right to know…" Rinko nodded, got up and led them in the house, still sobbing.

They sat down around the dining table.

"Um… Is there something wrong with Ryoma?" Fuji started to ask, his usual smile swiped clean off his face, and replaced with a stern expression, full of worry.

"Well you see, the thing is…" As Nanjiro started to explain to them about what happened, their expressions went rigid. When he finished telling the stunned regulars, Eiji threw himself on to his doubles partner and started to cry like a baby.

"Ochibi… our little ochibi…Wahhh!" Momo's fists were clenched tightly. Only Tezuka and Fuji remained calm, although Fuji was seething a dangerous aura.

"Is there any way we can get him back?" Tezuka asked.

"Not that I know of… Whoever bought Ryoma needs to willingly hand him over to us… I have no authorities over Ryoma anymore…" Even Nanjiro's eyes were filling up with tears. "I fail as a father…" he mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry oji-chan, if anyone did anything to our little Ochibi, they are going to pay…" Fuji's blue orbs revealed itself. "I'll see to it myself." Fuji hissed looking dangerously like a crazy maniac loose on a kill. "I promise" he promised himself and shivered in anger.

* * *

A/N: That probably wasn't as good as it should have been... Its my first shot at lemon! please forgive me for any... noobness? XD  
Anyways... You have every right to yell at me for my horrible habit of updating late ^^ hehe...

Please check out the new poll I posted on my profile~

Please Review ^^ Reviews helps me with motivation to write xD

ja' =)

PS: i know how this is meant to a Royal pair fic, so, I'll promise you, Atobe will be nicer ;) In the end.. xD

oh another ps: SUMMER HOLIDAYS FOR THE WIN! xDDD

*PARTY MODE* ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Votes for Pairings up?

**_A/N: Okay... First off... I ow everyone an apology... I was really busy unexpectedly in Korea... My mom never told me about this T^T ... Well... This Chapter was written really... poorly... and therefore, I'm not going to expect that many people to like it XD;;Well, here it is =D_**

**_ps: But I wrote more than i usually do? :D_**

**_ohhh and I noticed that there was no pairing yet... Technically... So please read the A/N at the very bottom ^^_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 3_**

'ooohh… where am I?" Ryoma blinked with the blindfold still covering his eyes. 'What the…' the thought as he tried to move his arms and legs. No luck. His arms and Legs were bind together with a thick piece of rope which scratched his arm every time he tried to move them. Ryoma hissed from the pain his wrist but continued to squirm biting his lips.

"I really wouldn't even try if I were you." Ryoma froze. He knew this voice from somewhere. The arrogant, high-all mighty voice…

"Monkey King…" Ryoma snarled in fury. Atobe responded with a chuckle, moving towards the boy tied up and helpless.

"Blame this on your parents." Atobe muttered sourly. Ryoma flinched and shuddered a bit.

"Sorry." Atobe sighed, and sat next to Ryoma.

"Could you at least un-tie me?" He mumbled, when Atobe looked at Ryoma questioningly he added, "I'm not the type of person to run away, so I will stay."

After a moment of thinking Atobe finally agreed. "Mmkay." He carefully untied Ryoma and tossed the rope on a near-by desk.

"Before we do anything however, ore-sama has prepared food."Atobe motioned for Ryoma to follow him as he opened to door.

"You were pretty good Ryoma." Atobe winked at Ryoma when they were seated waiting for their breakfast. Ryoma blushed crimson red and was suddenly very interested in the table.

"Shu…Shut up…" He mumbled still not looking at Atobe who only chuckled, amused by the 'young prodigy's' sudden change of attitude.

Atobe stopped laughing as he became serious. "But really, you are still under ore-sama's command, and must do as you are told."

Ryoma flinched and looked up. "I… know…" he managed to choke out before the food came.

"Breakfast is ready Atobe-sama" his cooks left the dining room leaving the two alone once again. The two ate in silence deep in their own thoughts.

After their breakfast, Atobe led Ryoma to his room once again.

"Don't hold a grudge against me." Atobe's eyes showed sadness and turned to look at Ryoma, who soon found out what Atobe meant. Atobe grabbed the nearest object in his reach, which unluckily happened to be a vase, and slammed it against Ryoma's stomach.

"OOMF" Ryoma dropped to the floor and winced in pain.

"Sorry" Atobe mumbled, but continued to lift the boy from the floor and laid him down on his bed. Atobe then took the rope which tied Ryoma's two wrists and two ankles and retied them on, but instead, he tied the two tied hands and his bedpost and used the other ropes to tie his two legs on each ends of the lower bedposts.

"What…." Before Ryoma could finish his sentence, Atobe tore his clothes off and started to explore Ryoma's upper body roughly. "Ahhh… Wait…" Ryoma panted feeling his pants tighten up already. Surprisingly Atobe really did stop, but instead of slowing down, he reached for a piece of cloth and stuffed it in Ryoma's mouth and continued to lick his chest. "mmmmfffmmm" Ryoma muffled but it was no use. Atobe was soon foundling with Ryoma's left nipple and was sucking on the right. With each flick of his tongue, he earned a muffled moan from his young captive. Ryoma felt his pants tighten uncomfortably and squirmed.

Atobe, who noticed this, swiftly removed his pants and boxers by ripping them in half. Ryoma arched his back as the cold air of Atobe's room made contact with his proudly standing dick. Atobe bent down and started to lick Ryoma's member as if he was licking a piece of lollipop.

A soft moan escaped Atobe's mouth as he sucked, licked, and kissed. Ryoma arched his back more and more with every lick until his arms and legs were in pain.

"mmmffmmm" Ryoma's muffled scream rang throughout Atobe's large room. Atobe immediately stopped playing with the boys member and took out the same piece of ribbon he used the night before to tie it up again, and took out the piece of cloth from Ryoma's mouth.

"Nooo! Don't… ahh… Stopp…" Ryoma begged the moment the cloth was removed. Atobe chuckled and slammed his mouth against the younger's. Their tongues tangled with each other trying to claim dominance over the other's mouth. Atobe finally took control by biting Ryoma's lips. Ryoma winced in pain and let Atobe control for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, Atobe reached for Ryoma's hard, trembling member and stroked it gently which caused Ryoma to gasp.

"Please…. I… aaahhh… need…. Mmmffmm… cum…" Ryoma panted. Atobe started to undress himself as well, in the most seductive way as possible showing off his well toned lean muscles. Ryoma gaped at him in silence his member aching more every second. Atobe positioned himself so that Ryoma could lick his dick and he could lick Ryoma's.

"Lick" Ryoma obeyed without hesitation, licking skillfully.

"mmmhm…" Atobe moaned and started to thrust into Ryoma harder, faster with each thrust, tangling his fingers with Ryoma's emerald green hair. When Atobe felt that he was wet enough, pulled himself out and positioned himself so that the tip of his penis was at the end of Ryoma's ass hole.

"Ready?" When he finally received a nod from Ryoma, he slowly pushed in so that Ryoma was comfortable enough.

"aahhhh… Faster…." Ryoma moved his hips casing Atobe to wince, but started to thrust harder and faster and untied the ribbon that was tied on the bottom of Ryoma's penis.

"Ah.. Tohh… behh…." Ryoma panted with each thrust, the thin layer of his swear glistening in the light.

"Ryo… aaahhhh… Mahh…." Atobe moaned loudly. The two called out each other's name as the both reached their limit. Ryoma's semen splattered on both their stomachs, while Atobe's filled up Ryoma.

"Ryoma…" Atobe said one last time before getting up, getting into robes and leaving the room. 'I'll be right back my prince… first, I have some things I need to take care of.'

Meanwhlie…

"I'm sorry sir, but that type of information is not to be leaked out." A tall man with glasses and a clean cut hairdo stood firmly and glared at the group of boys that were glaring back.

"Nyaaa~~ Nande? Hweiii~~" Eiji whined and pouted clinging onto his doubles partner.

"Why not? It was a mistake that the boy ended up here, and we'll do whatever we can to pay back the person who bought the boy!" Momo burst out, his face beet red from anger, and this time, even Kaido was looking more pissed off than he usually did.

"I'm sorry sir, that information is confidential." The man sternly objected.

"But sir… We may not be too rich, but we can do some research… and what if… just… what if… your family suddenly… say… disappeared?" Fuji's smile couldn't have looked any scarier that it did this day. Tezuka who knew Fuji the best sweat-dropped and adjusted his glasses.

"Mister, we promise we won't do anything that would ruin your business… So _please_… just… tell us who bought him." Tezuka negotiated his eyes full of concern he never really showed before.

The man hesitated a little but then finally gave in after looking at the desperate looks on everyone's face.

"Okay then… Even though I really doubt you can do anything against this man. A guy named Atobe Keigo bought him." The Seigaku regular's mouth dropped to the ground… well… all except Fuji.

"Atobe…" Fuji's eyes shot open as a hiss escaped his mouth. 'That bastard will pay…' he silently promised himself.

"Nyyaaa! What are we going to do!" Eiji panicked and looked around as if looking for an answer. An answer that no-one could come up with. They all stared their own individual shoes until Fuji coughed.

"What more can we do?" Everyone looked up to see that his blue orbs were still visible. "We give Atobe a little visit of course."

* * *

_**A/N: **Most of you probably doesn't read this XD;; I would know ^^; but if you do, please vote for a pairing on how the story is going so far :O I'm thinking more of the Atobe... But if you want Yukimura to come in just for the hell of it, I could do that XD... Somehow OxO because apparently a lot people like that pairing... XD yeah... well... _

**_READ AND REVIEW... AND VOTE PLEASE ;D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_ _Here I am again... ranting on about things you really don't care about... _

_I was just going to say that, thank you to everyone that reviewed, and criticized me on how... 'un-detailed' my lemon was :3_  
_I have always found that to be one of my weaknesses... XD but I'll try to fix that. :3_

_I... really don't think I updated this in a while but here it is, Chapter 4 of Enslaved._

_ps: This was written in the bus on my way to my uncles place :P_

* * *

Previously...

"_Nyyaaa! What are we going to do!" Eiji panicked and looked around as if looking for an answer. An answer that no-one could come up with. They all stared their own individual shoes until Fuji coughed. _

"_What more can we do?" Everyone looked up to see that his blue orbs were still visible. "We give Atobe a little visit of course."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

Early in the morning, Atobe woke up to the annoying knocking on the door.

"What the hell is it so early in the morning?" he grumbled to himself and made sure Ryoma was still asleep before heading off to the door that was bothering him so much.

"Who is it?" When he opened the door, he wasn't too surprised to see the whole Seigaku tennis team in front of his door. "Ahh.. so you finally show up." Atobe smirked at the expression Fuji was making.

"Hello Atobe." Fuji gritted his teeth, blue orbs revealed and dark like the hell itself. The rest of the team nodded their heads; even the hyper-active Eiji was silent.

"What brings you all here today in oresama's mansion?" of course he knew why they were there, but it was his way of challenging them.

"Well, apparently one of our team-mate is here in your 'mansion'" It was hard for Fuji to keep his cool, but… yes, he tried. "We'd like him back." Atobe laughed out loud (lol) darkly

"I bought him, and therefore, he is actually mine now." Atobe smirked once again. "You'd have to pay at least 1100 dollars to free him." The regulars gasped at the price.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, we're friends are we not?" Oishi asked out of desperation, but Fuji looked disapproving.

"You call him a friend?" Fuji glared at Oishi, and both him and his doubles partner whimpered.

"Fuji, I could maybe offer you something though…" Atobe smirk morphed into a horrible grin and Fuji raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I'd let you see Ryoma… just once…" At this, Fuji's eyes widened bewildered.

"What are you…" Fuji, _the_ Fuji stuttered, and blushed madly.

"oh stop pretending like you don't know." Atobe rolled his eyes. "You like Ryoma, do you not?" All the regular's eyes were now on Fuji, who was blushing furiously. "unless you would all like to stay and see him and oresama have fun with eachother?" Atobe offered knowing what the answer would be already.

"Um… No, thank… you…" Tezuka adjusted his glasses. He had always known Fuji liked Ryoma more than just as an underclassman, but to be this low…

"I'd like you all to leave then, seeing that you no longer have any business with me… Except you Fuji, you may stay; we've got… matters to discus." Without hesitation, everyone cleared out, while Fuji just stared at Atobe in shock.

"What are you planning Atobe?" Fuji grinded his teeth glaring at the purple haired man standing before his eyes.

"Well, before I tell you, you must be tired, let's take this conversation in my room, where my little prince would be waiting." Atobe didn't bother to look back and just strolled to his room, where indeed, Ryoma was waiting… tied up to the bed again.

The moment the door to his room was open, Atobe looked back to watch Fuji's reaction... Fuji's expression morphed into something that looked like lust. Ryoma was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes half way closed, from waist down he had a blanket covering him, but Fuji could still see his his thin slender body… so pale… Fuji felt his pants get tight very uncomfortably. Atobe, who noticed this, walked up to Ryoma and bent down until his lips were inches away from Ryoma's ear.

"Ryoma..." He whispered, sending shivers down Ryoma's spine.

"Yes?" He gasped arching his back a little

"You have a guest today…" Atobe's hand ghosted on Ryoma's well toned chest. He arched his back and gasped.

"a… guest?" Ryoma's eyes roamed around the room but stopped when he saw a familiar figure standing by the door. Ryoma immediately snapped out of his drowsiness and turned his head so that his sempai couldn't see him. He felt so ashamed…

"Ryoma…" Fuji softly whispered, while walking forward. Atobe shot Fuji a hell of a glare which made even Fuji flinch.

"Fuji-san… you may not get any closer than that." Atobe bent down to lick Ryoma's neck. A moan escaped the princes' mouth. Fuji licked his lips. "And Ryoma… It's rude to turn your face away from the person that visited you… and you know what rude people get?" Atobe purred into Ryoma's ear.

"mmmph…" Ryoma reluctantly turned his head and blushed when he saw Fuji still there with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Keigo…sama…." Ryoma gasped when Atobe started fiddling with his nipples in a circling motion. Fuji couldn't take this any longer. He unzipped himself and slid his hands in his boxers, stroking his hard member. Atobe smirked. 'This is just the start…' he thought to himself, as he took the blanket covering Ryoma off of him putting it on display for Fuji to see. He gently got onto the bed and placed himself between Ryoma's legs which earned him an unexpected moan. Ryoma's member was already hard.

"My my… What a naughty boy…" Atobe purred in Ryoma's ear and nipped at his ears.

"aaahhmm… Sempai…ahh… no… don't.. mmmph… don't… look at me…" Ryoma begged panting.

"Ryo…ma…" Fuji moaned moving his hand up and down his shaft faster and faster. Atobe stopped and stared at Fuji.

"Fujiko, if you can hold on without coming, I'll give you a reward…" Fuji gulped and slowed down his pace and panted.

"Ryo…" he moaned, while Atobe sucked on Ryoma's left nipple and fondled around with his right.

"aah… Keigo… Kei…" Ryoma moaned, his both his nipples painfully hard.

"Ryoma… " Atobe groaned from deep down his throat, and started to move down until he reached Ryoma's fully erect shaft. When he licked the pre-cum off the head of the shaft, Ryoma hissed, arching his back. He licked his lips and took Ryoma's member whole. Working his tongue he managed to earn a lustful moan every single time his head bobbed up and down. Atobe had to hold down Ryoma's hips from thrusting into his mouth.

"Kei… I'm going to… mmmph!" Ryoma released his seeds in Atobe's mouth. He was surprised when Atobe swallowed his seeds.

"mmmhm… delish…." Licking his lips, Atobe untied Ryoma. Shock crossed Ryoma's face. "Ryo-chan… go and help your dear sempai over there…"

"Yes…" Ryoma crawled off the bed and slowly walked over to Fuji and kneeled down. "I'm sorry sempai…" He apologized before pulling out Fuji's shaft from his pants. Fuji's eyes widened.

"Wait, Ryoma… aaahh…" Ryoma licked Fuji's shaft from bottom to the head which made Fuji flinch slightly. Ryoma used his hands to start puming Fuji's member while he took the head of it in his mouth and started to work his tongue on it.

"ahhh!" Fuji's hand tangled in Ryoma's emerald hair and gripped it hard while Fuji continued to pant. Ryoma winced at the sudden pull but continued to pleasure him.

"mmph… Ryoma… I'm gonna…" Fuji came in Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma held the milk in his mouth, too bitter to swallow.

"Ryoma, swallow." And with that one order, he swallowed reluctantly. Tears rolling down his eyes.

Atobe got up his bed and walked over to his guest. While Ryoma was performing his services, Atobe was already dressed.

"Ryoma, wait here while I lead your guest out the door." Atobe grabbed onto Fuji's arm and pulled him out the door. 'What have I done…' Fuji thought to himself.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Reviews make stories live! oh, and the faves and alerts as well ;D

I am... unsure of when the next chapter will be up... but... i just wanted to say this...

SHAME ON FUJI! DDDDDDDD8

:3

Until next time~ =]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay... This is pretty Short as well, but I don't think my internet will work for a while... So my uploads will be... yeah...  
I've been reading fics on my phone, but I unfortunately cannot upload stories and such... T^T

Anyhooo please enjoy XD

* * *

_Previously… _

_"Ryoma, wait here while I lead your guest out the door." Atobe grabbed onto Fuji's arm and pulled him out the door. 'What have I done…' Fuji thought to himself._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

"Keigo, will you please let me feed myself?" Ryoma growled refusing the spoon full of food Atobe ws holding up for him. Looking amused Atobe put the spoon down and watched as Ryoma gobbled down his food.

"So, Ore-sama thinks that you should be going to school again." Atobe cleared his throat and looked over to see a very shocked Ryoma looking at him like he has lost his mind.

"Haa?" He cocked his head sideways. Atobe's amusement slowly morphed into a smirk as he continued to stare at Ryoma.

"But in one condition." Ryoma swallowed his food and got ready for the impact that was waiting to be unleashed.

"Yes…?" He questioned.

"You will go to Hyotei instead of Seigaku." Ryoma's eyes widened.

"But, but, but… what about the classes and stuff?" Atobe rolled his eyes

"Don't underestimate Ore-sama you brat." Atobe puffed his chest. "Ore-sama has already taken care of that. You shall take an entrance exam today afternoon and will be put into your class."

"How about… my tennis team…" Ryoma mumbled, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving his sempais.

"You will have to join Ore-sama's team." Atobe cleared his throat with a loud cough "and don't worry. Ore-sama won't let you fail the position of a regular, even if it means increasing the numbers of regulars." Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked at Atobe questioningly.

"Why are you doing this much for… someone u bought." Ryoma asked, looking down at the plate of food set out in front of him.

"Because…" Atobe blushed. THE Atobe BLUSHED. "Because… Ore-sama thinks very highly of you." Astounded by the blush, Ryoma couldn't help but to chuckle himself.

"Did you just _blush_?" Ryoma laughed. It was the first time he had ever laughed like that in front of anyone. The sight of Ryoma laughing caused Atobe to stifle up a chuckle himself.

"Anyways, you're coming to school with Ore-sama, to take the test, and will stay by Ore-sama's side after your test if over." Atobe tossed a phone at Ryoma whose eyes widened. "Take that with you just in case." Ryoma's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're just _giving _this to me?" He asked, unable to control the shock in his voice.

"Well… yeah…" Atobe replied sipping his coffee.

"You rich bastard…" Ryoma grumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, and another thing. Ore-sama allows you to go stay at your house and live the way you used to before… that event happened." He paused, taking a deep breath before he continued "Except the only difference is, you'll be in Hyotei and you're going out with me." Ryoma's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at Atobe in disbelief. "Well, good luck with the exam" Atobe smirked.

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoma?" "Why the hell is he here?" Whispers could be heard as he walked around the school looking for the principal's office. Ryoma ignored all of them and sighed.

When he finally found the place he was looking for, he knocked twice and allowed himself in.

"Hello Mr. Echizen." The principal greeted him with a slight nod. Ryoma did the same.

"Ohaiyou…"

"Well, you're here for the entrance exam am I correct?" the principal cleared his throat.

"yes." Ryoma glanced at the desk next to the principal's desk. There was a tick pile of paper. Ryoma mentally growled at the principal jabbing him in the guts.

"Let's get started."

"FUJIKOO! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED!" Eiji jumped up and down grabbing onto his doubles partner.

"What happened?" the regulars gathered around and Oishi, the mother hen of the team asked, shoving the red head off him.

"Ochibii! Ochibiii!" Eiji took a breath. "He's leaving Seigaku and going to Hyotei!" Eiji wailed in frustration.

"WHAT?"

"FSHHHHHHHH"

"…Ii data…"

"Saa… Atobe…" Fuji's eyes opened and the atmosphere around him got dangerously cold.

"aah…" Tezuka just raised his eyebrow.

"Wait sempai!" Momo clutched Eiji's arms and looked at him in the eye. "Then… What about the tennis team?" Eiji looked away.

"He's a Hyotei now…"

Fuji joined in "Probably a regular as well… With Atobe being captain…" Fuji muttered curses to himself looking away.

"Don't worry Eiji, we'll do whatever we can to get our baby back." Oishi patted his partner's back and rubbed it in a circular motion trying to calm him down.

"Saa… indeed…" A hint of guilt appeared in Fuji's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Fuji? Feeling guilty? :3

I wonder what's gotten into him~~ lalalalahhh~~ :3

OMG ATOBE'S BEING NICE! -major ooc i know 0.o

I re-watched the whole Prince of Tennis series last night staying up till 5:00 :P hehe XD

I could call myself a freak... but... mehhh

Please review :3

Reviewers get free hugs and cookies~~ =)

Ja' matte ne~~

-Ueki-


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm not even gonna come up with an excuse this time DX_  
_And guess what~~ X3_  
_My school starts in... a couple more days! I hate the work load of school 0.o but... meh XD Schools cool as long as my friends are there :3_  
_I'm sooo addicted to reading fics right now its not even funny =P_

_But then, as I read others' fics, i get... discouraged DX cuz they are all so effin good! T-T_

_and I'm like... Noob :3_

_lol_

_anyways, here's the next chapter~ =)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Your results will be e-mailed to you this afternoon, so I suggest you either go find Atobe or go home." The principal said before shooing Ryoma out of the office. Ryoma casually walked out and took his phone out.

'_I'm done.'_ He texted rapidly and sent it to the monkey king. He got an immediate reply from the other which read-

'_.There._' Ryoma blinked and stood there, arms crossed across his chest.

Not long, Atobe appeared from the school hallway.

"Ryoma" he nodded his head and motioned for Ryoma to follow. "Ore-sama has gotten permission from the teachers for you to follow Ore-sama to Ore-sama's classes."

"hnn…" Ryoma replied, taking in his new surroundings. Hyotei was much bigger and looked much more sophisticated than his old school. Seigaku. In Hyotei, the upper-class-men, under-class-men shit seemed more strict and nothing seemed… out of the ordinary. Ryoma felt like he was going to miss Seigaku and all of its craziness.

The two walked into math class, greeted Atobe's teacher and took a seat. Ryoma grabbed a chair at the very back of the classroom and observed the class that was taking place. He noticed a blue haired boy talking to Atobe from right next to him and a big buff looking guy sitting behind Atobe.

Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud snapping noise. "Does_ anyone_ know how to solve this?" When silence was the only answer she got, she broke the chalk she was holding in half and pointed at Ryoma wanting to humiliate him for no good reason. "Young man, I don't like your expression. Come up here and solve this problem this instant." She puffed her chest and pointed at the problem on the board.

Ryoma grumbled but strode to where the board was located. The entire population of the classroom gasped as they looked at what was written.

'x = 32…まだまだだね (mada mada dane)'

The fact that Atobe burst out laughing out of sheer amusement surprised the specters as well. Atobe. THE Atobe was laughing, not in a 'I'm looking down on you commoner' way, but in a sincere way. Ryoma sat back down in his chair oblivious to all the stares/glares he was getting from everyone.

"That... That's right..." The teacher mumbled to herself and got back to teaching again. Ryoma continued to stare out the window resting his chin on his left hand.

* * *

"Ore-sama will drop you off at your home." Atobe informed Ryoma as soon as they got in the car. However unexpectedly, Ryoma shook his head.

"I'll go tomorrow. I like the food you serve at your home." Atobe blinked and stifled a laugh.

"Sure Ryoma… Sure…" Atobe's eyes glistened as he raised his right hand and pointed at himself with his left. "Ore-sama is sure that you don't want to leave Ore-sama's place because you will miss Ore-sama." Atobe expected a light slap or a punch, but it never came.

"Yeah, maybe." Ryoma turned his face so that Atobe couldn't see his crimson red face.

Back at the Atobe mansion, the two casually walked up to Atobe's room.

"You know Ryoma, Ore-sama owns many guest rooms, you can use one of those." Atobe raised an eyebrow. Ryoma shrugged and flung himself on Atobe's bed. The heir to the Atobe incorporation felt sudden warmness in his heart. One he could never explain. He walked over to his own bed and sat besides his sleeping kitty and ran his hand over Ryoma's soft hair. He didn't actually want Ryoma out of his house.

"Mon…" Atobe stiffened thinking he had woken up the young boy sleeping, but when he realized Ryoma was sleep talking, he leaned in closer to hear better. "Mon… key… mmhm…. King…" Atobe didn't know whether to be amused by the mention of his nickname or be mad. "Kei… mon-key…" Ryoma mumbled once more. The mentioned boy couldn't help but to chuckle. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips on the sleeping prince's forehead, before he got up from the bed and took his phone out to call someone.

"hello?" Fuji replied on the first ring.

"Ore-sama wishes to ask you something." Atobe kept his voice low so that he wouldn't wake his little prince up. He could hear slight hesitation on the other line.

"Um… What do you want…"

"I want you to go to Ryoma's house and inform his parents that he'll be coming home."

On the other side of the line, Fuji blinked twice.

"Um… You're letting Echizen go?"

"ahn."

"oh… Okay I'll go, bye!" Fuji excitedly shut his mobile phone and smiled at himself.

Atobe looked at his phone momentarily and went back to his bed and woke Ryoma up from his nap.

"Ryoma… Ryoma…" Atobe shook Ryoma's shoulder lightly.

"mhhmm…" The sleeping prince rubbed his eyes out of annoyance of being woken up "mmwaaht?" He mumbled and sat up although his eyes were still closed.

"It's almost dinner time."

"Stupid monkey king…" Ryoma mumbled before getting up. 'This will be my last dinner here… might as well enjoy it…' Ryoma thought before descending down the stairs along with 'master'.

* * *

"Everyone!" Unlike how Fuji usually acted, he ran up to all the regular members panting. Eiji cocked his head sideways while everyone else just turned around to stare. Confusion was clear on everyone's faces.

"What is it Fujiko~~ So cheerful in the morning nya~" Eiji pounced on his best friend only to be stopped by 6 strong arms.

"Eiji." The ascetic captain of the tennis team silenced the bouncing red-head.

"Anyways, I was saying, Atobe is going to let Ryoma go live with his parents." As soon as Fuji said this, everyone broke into cheers. Even the captain's lips twitched upwards suppressing a smile.

"How about we go over to Echizen's house and surprise our little brat?" Momo enthusiastically suggested.

"baka, there's no way-"

"OOH!"

"fshh…." Kaido blushed and turned away.

* * *

The regulars immediately left for Ryoma's house as soon as school ended. They all sqished themselves into Fuji's sisters car, sitting on top of each other; in other words, it was a very uncomfortable ride.

When they arrived, Fuji knocked on the door. "Excuse me!"

-silence-

The regulars exchanged nervous glances.

"Excuse me!" Fuji knocked again. This time the gates swung open but it wasn't Ryoma's mom, dad, or cousin.

"Um… Who are you?" The man who answered the door asked.

As the captain, Tezuka stepped forward and asked, "Isn't this the Echzen residence?"

The man's eyes narrowed and looked at the group of strangers but decided to answer. "The Echizen moved out yesterday. Looked like they were going to America."

"What?" A new voice summed up everyone's thoughts and he fainted.

* * *

_._

_A/N: So... How was it? Good, bad, crappy, cool, could have been better... or... just piece of bull O_O;;_

_Anyways~~ I'm probably going to end this in the next chapter or the next 2 chapters ^^;_

_Reviews appreciated ~ =D_

_._

_-Ueki-_


	7. Chapter 7

.

A/N: Ah... The final chapter of Enslaved now here XD

.

* * *

.

_Chapter 7 - Final_

_._

The man's eyes narrowed and looked at the group of strangers but decided to answer. "The Echizen moved out yesterday. Looked like they were going to America."

"What?" A new voice summed up everyone's thoughts and he fainted.

"RYOMA!" the alarmed Atobe caught him just before he hit the ground. All the others looked at each other unsure of what to think; 1) Ryoma's parents abandoned him. 2) They were on a really long vacation. 3) They completely gave up on Ryoma. 4) Ryoma's parents abandoned him.

"Sir, Oresama would like to know about the previous owner of this house." Atobe looked up at the stunned looking man.

"Well, first of all, please call me Otonoshi, and I know nothing about the previous owner. They sold this house a couple of days ago, we bought it, they moved out yesterday and we moved in." Otonoshi shrugged and looked at Ryoma. "That boy looks a lot like the Echizens…" He observed mostly talking to himself, but nontherless, it made the regulars and Atobe flinch.

Atobe lifted Ryoma up gingerly and headed for his limo. "Ore-sama is feeling generous. Ore-sama shall give you all rides to your house. Be awed my Ore-sama's awesomeness." The regulars sweat-dropped.

"That would be nice, thank you." Tezuka answered on behalf of everyone else, and slowly, one by one, they climbed in.

The car ride was silent. All eyes were on Ryoma. Finally breaking the silence, Fuji coughed and asked, "So, what do you plan to do with him Atobe?"

Atobe answered Fuji without looking at him. "I'll take care of him of course, and he'll be going to Hyotei." Atobe shrugged and pulled Ryoma closer to him so that Ryoma was straddling Atobe, Ryoma's small face fitting perfectly on Atobe's shoulders. Fuji nodded, his chest clenching in pain.

"Why don't we all go to my house and relax?" Kawamura suggested.

"Okay,"

"aah."

"Fine with me, but there is 10% in Atobe joinin-"

"Fshhhhhh"

"nyaaa!"

"I'm IN"

"Ore-sama will pass." Atobe said stiffly.

* * *

"oooh…" Ryoma sat up and observed his surroundings and blinked. 'This… isn't my home…' He thought to himself, confused.

"Ore-sama sees you are finally awake…" Atobe was sitting in his couch, drinking coffee.

"I thought you were going to take me ho-" Ryoma paused, the past events flowing into him. Ryoma's vision clouded as he suddenly felt… wet.

"…" Atobe walked over toward Ryoma, unsure of what to do. Even the great Atobe gets stumped sometimes. Ryoma took the initiative of clinging onto Atobe, sobbing silent tears. Atobe combed Ryoma's emerald green hair with is right hand and pulled Ryoma closer with his left. "Shh… It's okay Ryoma…" Atobe cooed, allowing his shirt to absorb all the tears the young prodigy emitted.

Sniffing his nose a final time, Ryoma looked up to meet Atobe's eyes and did something Atobe would have never expected. Ryoma leaned over and lightly brushed his soft lips against Atobe's who's mouth opened in shock. Ryoma took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Atobe's moth and explored Atobe's hot, wet cavern. Atobe moaned into the kiss and broke apart. Ryoma panted, his face slightly flushed.

"Ryoma…?" Atobe flushed very uncharacteristically and blinked several times.

"Monkey ki-… Keigo…" Ryoma blushed crimson as well and laid down on the bed. "Kei… I… I think I love you…" Ryoma slurred the last bit but Atobe heard it crystal clear.

"Oh… Ryoma…" Atobe flung himself onto Ryoma and looked down at him. Ryoma avoided Atobe's eyes and slowly got up.

"Lay down… I want to try something." Ryoma pushed Atobe so that he was on top of him and with one swift movement, managed to get Atobe's shirt off. Atobe's muscular chest coated with a thin layer of sweat gleamed in the light. Ryoma placed both of his thumbs on each of Atobe's nipples and brushed them gently making Atobe shudder. Atobe's response encouraged Ryoma to do more. Ryoma pinched Atobe's left nipple and covered the other with his mouth.

"mmmhm…" Atobe moaned and shuddered with each flick of the tongue. "Ryoma…" Atobe moaned and arched his back giving Ryoma more access to his body. Ryoma took that chance to trail down lower onto Atobe's stomach region. He trailed his tongue on Atobe's muscle line and stopped at where Atobe's pants where. Ryoma smirked in satisfaction as Atobe's pants had a rather large bulge and was soaking wet from the pre-cum. Ryoma undid Atobe's pants and slipped them off swiftly along with his boxers. Then, he undid his own pants and revealed his member.

"Keigo…" Ryoma crouched down and gave Atobe an experimental lick. Atobe grunted and thrust into the air growling out of the lack of contact. Ryoma chuckled and took Atobe's member in his mouth and moaned onto it. The vibration of Ryoma's moan made it impossible for Atobe to stay sane and thus he thrust into Ryoma's mouth grunting with every thrust. Ryoma reluctantly pulled Atobe's member out of his mouth and positioned his puckered entrance. Ryoma shuddered and swallowed once before lowering him down gently. He winced as Atobe's member began to Enter Ryoma.

"Ryoma… You don't have to do this…" Atobe said between his pants.

"I want to…" and with that Atobe's dick was completely buried within Ryoma who cried in pain. Atobe took this as a chance to lean forwards and kiss Ryoma giving him something else to think about. Ryoma broke the kiss and he bounced up and down in rhythm panting and groaning with each bounce.

"Keigo!" Ryoma released with a scream and soon after Atobe came in Ryoma calling his name.

"Love you…"

"Love you more…"

* * *

.

_A/N: I understand the ending was a bit... sudden, but that was really all I could think of o-o;;  
Wasn't expecting that last smex scene were you? ;D  
__haha XD_

_Anyways, thank you to everyone that supported this story and added it as their fave or alert :) _

_Enslaved is now done ;D_

_-Ueki-_

.

_PS: On my page, I put up some websites, and one of them is a question thing. If you have any personal questions or whatever, you may ask a question there and I don't bite ;)_

_Ja' :P _


End file.
